Closure
by Patrick the Stump
Summary: Maybe she didn't need his touch, his kiss, his presence, after all. Maybe, all she needed was closure.


**A/N: **This isn't a pairing I wouldn't usually consider writing in a million years, but that's what challenges are for, right?

The wonderful J.K owns everything Harry Potter related.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>LucyTeddy

**Challenge: **K I S S I N G I N T H E R A I N - A challenege, by this carnival ride called life.

* * *

><p>She knew he was lying.<p>

When he'd scoop her up and hold her tight and tell her he'd changed, that she was the only one, _forever and ever_.

But she'd seen it, hadn't she? How he'd send Victoire one of those looks, and she'd melt like butter. Or the way he'd casually brush against Molly, and her eyes would widen and she'd blush a royal Weasley red. Teddy just seemed to have some kind of effect on everyone he met, especially the girls. Maybe it was the fact that he was just so goddamn beautiful that Lucy fell so head over heels for him; she was considered rather shallow, after all. Maybe it was the strange enigma that surrounded Teddy, or that cheeky grin that Lucy would do absolutely anything for, or maybe it was the fact that with Teddy, she felt wonderful. She felt different. She felt special.

_Lucy, you're my favourite, you know – out of all the Weasley's, you're the prettiest (the nicest, the smartest, the funniest)_

This was something every Weasley craved to hear, and Teddy knew it. He was no stranger to this game, no beginner. He knew exactly how to make them _want _him, and make them _want_ to think the best of him, even when they knew what he was doing. He knew exactly what to say and exactly how to say it. He knew how to smile, how to move, how to act. For as long as he could remember, he'd been acting. He was a master now.

_Come on Lucy, you know I love you. I'll always love you, I promise._

Lies, lies, lies. Lucy knew it, but it didn't stop her heart from leaping out of her chest, and a huge smile spreading across her face. It didn't stop her running towards him, and burying her head in that small space in between his shoulder and his neck, and feeling as if it was all totally meant to be – it was fate. It didn't stop her hoping that he wouldn't wink flirtatiously at Dominique when she passed, or run his fingers through Roxanne's hair. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would choose her – and only her. That maybe she would be special, and maybe she could be the best and the prettiest and Teddy's favourite.

_Will you dance with me, Luce, this is our song, remember?_

Lucy liked it when he fussed over her. She liked it when it was her turn to be a princess, and have prince charming. Most of the time, she had to accept that she was just an Ugly Sister. When he asked her to dance under the moon that night, in front of all her family and friends, she swelled with pride. When she glanced back, many faces were openly jealous, while other faces held a look of… pity? Why would anyone feel the need to pity her? She was in the arms of the man she loved, a beautiful, charming, wonderful man who was gently stroking her hair and shoulders, dancing to an old, melancholic ballad. There was no reason to feel sorry for her, especially not when she was so blissfully happy.

_Come on, Lucy, take a chance._

Lucy sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was exhausted. Though she was home now, she still hadn't gotten over the stress of her NEWTs. Not that she expected herself to astoundingly well – she'd never been particularly academic, after all – but she wanted a few good, strong results, and Merlin, had she tried her hardest. At some point during the hardships of her last year at Hogwarts, she'd grown up. To some people's delight and others' disappointment, Lucy had simmered down a little. She was no longer the cheerful, bubbly teenager that everyone had known, but a morose young woman whose free spirit had been imprisoned by responsibility. She didn't seem depressed or even remotely sad, but just defeated.

It was late evening, almost nine o'clock, and the sky was blood red, splashed occasionally with charcoal or dusty rose. It was a beautiful night, and Lucy had reached for her canvas and her pastels in an attempt return to her own little world of art and maybe escape for while, but she found herself unable to do it. She sighed – she hadn't really been in the mood for painting, anyway. She just wanted to sleep, and the bags underneath her eyes proved it, but she just couldn't. It would be one of _those_ nights again.

She had just closed her eyes and willed her brain to stop it's incessant whirring, when she heard a loud knock at the door.

She jumped up quickly, her eyes darting towards the window. She feverishly ran over all the possibilities of who could be calling at this hour. Her parents were out, having some 'alone time' in a pub that was only a few minutes down the road. Molly, who had left school at the same time as Lucy, had decided to go travelling around Europe for a few months. Surely, anybody else would have at least owled before turning up at her door. Lucy had decided not to even go downstairs at all, and wait until the caller had left, when she heard a loud, familiar voice.

"Lucy, open the bloody door!"

Lucy hadn't seen Teddy since Christmas, and she was somewhat surprised that she still felt the same heart-wrenching tug in her chest at the sound of his voice. She raced down the stairs and through the hallway, knocking over several rather valuable ornaments in her hurry. She almost broke the hinges as she wrenched the door open; Teddy Lupin was standing in the threshold, a lopsided smiling playing on his face.

"Lucy," he smiled, running a hand through his damp hair. Lucy hadn't even realized it was raining, but as she glanced up towards a streetlight, she noticed that in fact, the sky was filled with a thousand little raindrops. It was the kind of rain that floated in the air and clung to your clothes. It was the kind of rain that made you sticky and warm and wet all at the same time. It was the kind of rain that made Teddy's shirt cling to his torso, drawing Lucy's eyes away from his face for just a second.

"Teddy," she mumbled, feeling slightly uncomfortable, not wanting to pull her eyes away from his.

"We need to talk," he said quietly, taking her hand. It was such a simple motion, but one that filled Lucy with joy nonetheless.

"Walk with me," he said, pulling her through the doorway and out onto the wet, misty street.

Just as the heat and the rain were starting to make Lucy uncomfortable, Teddy stopped, turning to face her. He pulled her closer, his hand holding her waist while the other slid to her neck, causing her arms and shoulders to erupt with goosebumps at his touch. Teddy ducked down, resting his forehead against Lucy's in an unbearably antagonising way. Lucy cracked, pressing her lips against his in one swift, hard movement.

Lucy didn't know how long she stood there, with the summer rain swirling around them, tangled up in each other, but when Lucy broke away, she looked up at the cloudy sky, which was no longer the almost cheerful red.

Teddy leaned closer again, but this time he spoke.

"I did have something to tell you, you know," he muttered, his fingers still knotted in her hair.

Lucy stared at him, hoping for the best but bracing herself for the worst. It turned out to be the latter.

"I'm moving to Romania," he said coolly, "You're uncle Charlie offered me an apprenticeship over there, and I accepted." He looked away, across the street at nothing in particular.

Lucy pulled away, her eyes surprisingly dry.

"I'll write, we'll still keep in contact," Teddy persisted, walking towards her again.

"I don't think so, Teddy," said Lucy, almost unable to believe that her voice was staying somewhat steady, while her entire world crashed down around her. It was hard enough here, with her cousins and all of the other girls he'd surely had this exact same conversation with. Lucy needed the attention, and it was just starting to dawn on her that she really couldn't handle being second best, third best, fourth best, whenever Teddy changed his mind. If Teddy couldn't handle that, then he couldn't handle her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, as she turned around, Teddy's eyes growing wide. The wet ground beneath her feet felt almost spongy as she made her way along the deserted street. Teddy didn't follow her. Lucy didn't care.

All she wanted to do now was eat and sleep, and possibly even paint again. Maybe it wasn't Teddy she needed, after all. It was closure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thankyou for reading and reviews mean the world to me.


End file.
